Rebel and Royal
by MelleyMello
Summary: [Klance Bodyguard AU] On dit que le Prince Lance d'Altéa est insupportable. On dit de Keith qu'il est un peu trop rebelle au sein de la garde royale. Quoi de mieux donc, pour les discipliner l'un et l'autre que de mettre Keith au poste de garde du corps personnel du Prince Lance ?
1. Prologue

"KEITH !"

Mon nom résonne dans les couloirs de l'aile de la garde du palais d'Altéa.

En même temps j'ai peut-être, un peu, dépassé les bornes cette fois.

Shiro marche devant moi, il est furieux.

"Sh-

\- Non.

\- Ok…Bonne ambiance.

\- Keith ! Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? J'ai galéré à faire en sorte qu'on passe sur tes bêtises passées, mais là, c'est celle de trop.

\- Ça va y'a pas eu de blessés non plus…

\- T'as fait un trou dans le mur d'enceinte du château Keith ! C'est très grave !"

Je soupire et j'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches. Ça m'énerve.

"En même temps c'pas ma faute si le mur était dans mon chemin…

\- Keith...J'aimerais tellement que tu te discipline un peu.

\- Je te jure que j'essaye.

\- Je sais, je sais."

Actuellement on se dirige vers le bureau de Kolivan, le chef de la garde du château d'Altéa. Il se met en colère très vite et généralement, c'est ma faute.

Shiro pousse la porte du bureau de notre chef de garde et...Kolivan est déjà occupé avec un autre membre de la garde, je me souviens plus de son nom. Thace, son bras droit est également présent. J'aime bien Thace, il est beaucoup plus calme que Kolivan.

"Je ne le supporte plus ! Pitié, tout ce que vous voulez sauf me laisser à ce poste !

\- Eh bien...Il y a une place dans la garde de la porte du palais. Ça te conviendrait ?

\- ÇA ME VA ! TOUT ME VA ! Je veux juste plus m'occuper de la garde rapproché du Prince !

\- Parfait."

L'autre gars quitte la pièce en faisant claquer la porte. Kolivan est resté étrangement zen pour une fois...Peut-être que je vais pas me faire engueuler tant que ça finalement ? Il passe longuement sa main contre son visage.

"Ce Prince…Qu'est-ce qu'il est pénible..."

Shiro me regarde et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

"Chef, j'ai ramené K-"

Kolivan remarque ma présence et change d'expression du tout au tout. Je sens que je vais prendre.

"KEITH ! COMMENT T'AS FAIT POUR FAIRE UN TROU DANS UN MUR ?!

\- Bah en fait, j'ai…

\- MAIS NE ME RÉPOND PAS EN PLUS !

\- Si je peux me permettre, Keith est encore jeune, il fait des erreurs...Ça arrive."

Kolivan regarde Thace et pousse un long soupire, j'ai tellement de chance qu'il soit là pour calmer le jeu… Shiro a l'air autant angoissé que moi.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi Keith…? Et puis ce soir j'ai vraiment pas le temps pour tes bêtises. Il faut que je trouve un nouveau garde du corps pour le Prince. C'est le quatrième qui abandonne en seulement deux mois…"

Si Kolivan semble complètement au bout du rouleau, je vois le visage de Thace s'illuminer d'un coup. J'aime pas trop ce regard...

"J'ai peut-être une idée pour régler nos deux problèmes.

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- Keith a besoin de discipline, et le Prince Lance a besoin d'un garde du corps qui ne se laissera pas marcher dessus. C'est bien ça ?

\- Oui et donc ?

\- On place Keith comme garde du corps du Prince.

\- ...Et tu y crois vraiment ?

\- On peut toujours essayer, qu'en penses-tu Keith ?

\- Euh...Je-

\- Il est d'accord."

Shiro me lance un regard qui veut dire "Keith, pitié n'aggrave pas ton cas.", mes oreilles se baissent immédiatement et je tourne les yeux sur le côté en me résignant.

"Très bien. C'est ta dernière chance Keith. Si tu fais encore un seul écart, tu retourne sur Terre. C'est clair ?

\- Mais je-

\- Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

\- Limpide, Chef."

Quiznak...Ça craint.


	2. Chapitre 1

1 : Roméo et Juliette

Je baille, j'ai pas assez dormi avec toute cette pression. Shiro me fais la totale "Le protocole avec le Prince". Si je suis ok avec la majeure partie des trucs qu'il raconte, devoir suivre le Prince à la trace et surveiller qu'il ne fait pas de bêtises, je trouve ça stupide.

"Je suis pas babysitter !

\- Keith. C'est les règles, c'est comme ça.

\- Mais Shiro…J'ai vraiment pas envie de m'occuper de ce...cet espèce d'enfant gâté.

\- Je t'en prie Keith. Un peu de respect c'est le Prince."

Shiro et moi avançons dans les couloirs du palais royal d'Altéa. Il vient de me donner mes nouveaux ordres de poste et ils ne me plaisent pas du tout...j'ai déjà entendu parler du Prince Lance auprès des autres gars de la garde et les propos sont très peu élogieux...c'est simple son portrait tient en deux mots : Capricieux et hautain.

"Pas envie de respecter un gamin.

\- Arrête de te plaindre Keith. Tu veux retourner sur Terre ?

\- Non.

\- Bien, c'est ce que je voulais entendre. Adresse toi au Prince dans un langage correct, et te t'énerve pas contre lui. Et surtout, surtout, ne cède à aucun de ses caprices. D'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Maintenant que j'ai fait mon travail d'officier supérieur...Je vais faire celui de grand-frère : S'il-te plaît Keith...Cette fois, respecte les règles.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux Shiro…"

On s'enlace et je continue ma route seul.

Je dois aller voir Coran le médiateur des héritiers. Il est très gentil et très patient... Je m'arrête devant un des portraits de la galerie. L'un des plus grand avec le prince, la princesse, la reine et le roi.

Je fixe le prince. En peinture il est très beau. Je ne l'ai jamais vu en personne. Cheveux argentés, yeux bleus, peau foncée...typique Altéen.

Quand je suis Coran vers les quartiers du Prince, il me montre tout d'abord ma nouvelle chambre, elle se situe juste à côté de celle du Prince, c'est petit mais ça me convient.

Je prend une minute pour vérifier que je suis présentable, le dernier truc dont j'ai besoin c'est une remarque sur mon physique. D'ailleurs j'ai oublié d'enlever les piercings que j'ai aux oreilles...je les retire vite et passe une main dans mes cheveux noirs. Ça y est. Je suis le garde modèle.

Coran se stoppe devant la porte de la chambre du Prince Lance et pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

"Keith. Je sais que le prince est un peu...caractériel. Et qu'il a traumatisé plus d'un garde du corps mais-

\- T'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis aussi très têtu quand je m'y mets. Il ne me fais pas peur."

Coran se frotte la moustache en riant. Il a l'air un peu soulagé.

"Si tu le dis."

Il frappe à la porte.

"Prince Lance ?"

Pas de réponse. Il me regarde un peu gêné et frappe de nouveau.

"Votre Altesse ? Votre nouveau garde du corps souhaite vous rencontrer.

\- J'AI PAS ENVIE ! IL PEUT PARTIR !"

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il veut jouer à ça ? Il va perdre.

"J'entre.

\- Attends Keith-"

J'ouvre la porte et il est là, assis à son bureau, un écran holographique ouvert devant lui. Il se tourne vers moi avec un air assez...rabaissant. Ok Keith, c'est pas grave, prend sur toi.

"Un galra. Ugh...C'est plus ce que c'était les gardes d'élite…

\- N'en déplaise à sa majesté, j'ai été choisi pour assurer votre sécurité. Vous pouvez m'appeler Keith.

\- Ok "Keef". Garde ma porte tu feras mieux."

Les rumeurs étaient bien fondées. Il est hautain et désagréable. Ça va être difficile de rester calme et respectueux.

Ça fait des heures que je suis posté devant sa porte à ruminer à quel point il est vraiment imbuvable, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

"Je vais dormir. Tu peux disposer."

Il retourne dans sa chambre. J'hésite un moment avant de partir. À l'instant exact où je tourne les talons pour me rendre à la pièce qui me sert de chambre, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau et la tête du prince sort. S'il se croit discret, c'est raté avec ses marques Altéennes qui brillent d'une lumière bleu claire dans le noir complet. Il marche sur la pointe des pieds vers la grande porte qui donne sur le couloir principal. Je pose ma main sur son épaule avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Il crit de manière très aiguë et fait un bond à l'opposé de moi.

"Tu ne dors pas ?!

\- Je vous retourne la question. Où croyez-vous aller comme ça en pleine nuit ?

\- Je...Je vais...aux toilettes ?

\- Vous avez une salle de bain personnelle qui est, il me semble, équipée de toilettes.

\- Elles sont bouchées.

\- Oh ? Je vais aller chercher un membre du personnel afin qu'il puisse les inspecter ?

\- NON !"

Je lève les sourcils. Il se mord les lèvres, il cherche des excuses, malheureusement pour lui, le rebelle ici, c'est moi !

"J'allais aux cuisines...j'ai un peu faim…

\- Ah vraiment ? Dans ce cas je vais vous chercher à manger.

\- Tu lâcheras pas l'affaire c'est ça…?"

Je lui fait signe que non, de la tête.

"Argh...très bien ! J'allais essayer d'aller en ville.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Il y a...une troupe de théâtre qui joue...une œuvre qui vient de la Terre…

\- Et ça vous prends souvent ces expéditions tardives ?

\- Non...Mais j'ai vraiment envie de voir ce spectacle ! Et puis je suis le Prince, tu es sous mes ordres.

\- Oh non ! Je suis sous les ordres de votre père ! Et je dois assurer votre sécurité. Et puis vous pouvez voir ce spectacle un autre jour, en journée, la troupe peut venir jouer au palais…?"

Il baisse la tête.

"C'est la dernière ce soir...Ensuite ils rentrent sur Terre…"

Quiznak. Il va m'avoir…Résiste Keith ! Rebelle toi contre la rébellion !

"C'est quoi la pièce ?"

MAIS POURQUOI JE DEMANDE ?!

"Roméo et Juliette…

\- Un classique.

\- Tu connais ?

\- J'ai vécu sur Terre.

\- C'est vrai ? Mais tu es Galra non ?

\- Semi Galra, semi humain.

\- Oh.

\- Ma partie Galra ressort plus, je sais…Bref, désolé je ne peux pas vous laisser faire.

\- Peut-être que j'aurais l'occasion de la voir une autre fois..."

Il me regarde et se retourne. Je soupire. Il m'a eu.

"Retirez vos bijoux. Et cachez vos marques, elles brillent. Je vais vous accompagner.

\- VRAIMENT ?!

\- Chut. Soyez discret. Vous avez quelques chose pour cacher votre visage ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Une capuche ou quelque chose ?

\- AH !"

Il vide à moitié le contenu de son armoire

"Ça, ça ira ?

\- Un sweat…?

\- C'est Hunk qui me l'a ramené d'un voyage sur Terre.

\- Hunk, le...cuisinier ?

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Oui...Euh...Le sweat fera l'affaire."

Il enfile le sweat bleu, avec ses cheveux argentés cachés et la lumière de ses marques Altéennes atténuées par le tissu de la capuche il est peu reconnaissable. Nous sortons par la porte des cuisines.

Une fois en ville je suis sur mes gardes et puis je me rend compte à quel point ce que je fais est grave, si on m'attrape...je suis mort. Le Prince est émerveillé par tout et n'importe quoi. Il s'attarde devant les commerces et les autres bâtiments.

"Vous ne sortez jamais de nuit ?

\- Non...Jamais. Je vois beaucoup de choses depuis ma fenêtre mais...elles sont tellement plus impressionnantes de près.

\- Je...vois.

\- Toi par contre tu m'as l'air d'être un champion dans l'art de faire le mur.

\- On peut dire ça, oui."

Finalement ce n'est pas si grave. Si personne ne le sais, c'est même une bonne action.

"C'est là !

\- Je vais acheter les places suivez moi.

\- Il faut acheter les places ?"

Je le dévisage, puis en réalisant que c'est impoli, je hoche la tête.

"J'ai dit quelque chose d'idiot c'est ça?"

Il baisse les yeux en riant.

"J'ai pas les notions de ce qui est évident ou non…

\- Ne vous en faites pas, quand je suis arrivé chez les Galras c'était pareil pour moi..haha…"

Il sourit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me satisfait de le voir sourire. Il est pas si terrible.

Nous sommes assis dans le théâtre, évidemment, les places de dernière minute signifient des places en hauteur, loin de la scène. Pourtant il ne se plaint pas. Je crois qu'il est tellement content d'être là qu'il se moque de la place.

Il est plutôt calme durant la pièce, puis Juliette "meurt" et Roméo se suicide.

Je roule les yeux vers le plafond. C'est tellement ennuyeux...Les histoires d'amours impossibles c'est si...niais.

Je ravale un soupire dans un frisson. Il a prit ma main dans la sienne.

Juliette n'est pas morte mais comme Roméo l'est, elle se suicide. Il pleure. Celle là, je l'avais pas vu venir…Je ne fais rien, je le laisse tenir ma main...Puisqu'il pleure.

Le spectacle se termine et il reste immobile alors que tous quittent leurs places.

"Hum...Votre Altesse ?

\- Hein ?

\- Je peux...récupérer ma main ?

\- Ta…? OH QUIZNAK ! Je…"

Il me lâche rapidement.

"Ça va aller ?

\- Ou-Oui... C'était juste... Émouvant."

En sortant du théâtre, c'est le silence complet entre nous. J'ai complètement oublié qu'on ne devait techniquement pas être dehors, je me demande comment faire pour qu'il se sente moins mélancolique…

"Vous avez faim ?"

De toutes les choses que j'aurais pu dire, il a fallu que je sorte ÇA. C'est un PRINCE, pas ton rendez-vous d'un soir.

Keith, t'es un idiot.

"Oui, j'allais justement dire que j'avais faim...tu as demandé au hasard ou tu as entendu mon ventre ?"

Keith, t'es un génie.

"Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons aller dans-

\- Arrête avec tes tournures de phrases trop longues. Je sens que c'est pas naturel.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Au lieu de "si vous le souhaitez" dis "Si vous voulez".

\- D'accord. Je...je m'adapterais.

\- Parfait. Maintenant reprend, simplement.

\- Si vous voulez il y a un petit restaurant là bas ?

\- Excellent !"

J'ai du mal à réaliser que je mange en tête à tête avec le Prince d'Altéa. Pourtant c'est le cas…même si on a rien à se dire...C'est tellement silencieux, je suis hyper mal à l'aise.

"T'as pas peur d'avoir des problèmes ? De m'avoir accompagné dehors, tout ça.

\- Je fais juste mon travail, et si personne le sais, pas de problèmes."

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, le Prince s'est presque raidit en face de moi et j'ai l'impression qu'il devient très pâle, je me retourne.

"Sh-Shiro ?!"

Ok, c'est bon...Je suis mort.


	3. Chapitre 2

2 : Les boucles d'oreilles

Une demie-heure. Ça fait une demie-heure que Shiro fait les cents pas en me faisait la morale. Je soupire. Il y a un silence, il s'arrête dos à moi.

"T'as fini…?

\- NON ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE QUE J'ÉTAIS INQUIET !? ET PUIS TU AVAIS PROMIS DE FAIRE UN EFFORT !"

Évidemment le Prince est puni, par conséquent moi aussi. Mais honnêtement ça valait le coup. Pidge entre dans la pièce avec une montagne de livre.

"Hé Shiro la Princesse veut te voir.

\- C'est urgent ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle veut te voir avant le bal.

\- Ah...J'y vais. Keith…Ne me refais plus jamais ça !

\- Oui, d'accord."

Dès qu'il quitte la pièce je m'affale sur le sol. Pidge s'accroupit et me regarde fixement.

"Je peux demander ?

\- Essaye toujours.

\- Hum. Qu'est-ce que t'as ENCORE fait ?

\- J'ai fait une escapade nocturne avec le Prince hier soir…

\- Ah ouais, quand même.

\- Ouais je sais, j'me suis surpassé…C'est quoi tout ces bouquins ?

\- Matt me les a ramené de la Terre. J'en ai besoin pour mes recherches.

\- Ah... D'accord.

\- Tu vas faire la larve encore longtemps ?

\- Non. je dois aller voir le Prince avant le bal…

\- Shiro l'a puni ?

\- Oui.

\- Et...Il obéit ?

\- Évidemment. Sinon c'est Coran qui le punira et...ce serait pire pour lui...et pour moi.

\- Je vois. J'te laisse je retourne au labo. On se voit plus tard.

\- C'est ça. À plus tard."

Je frappe à la porte.

"Votre Altesse ? C'est moi...Keith…

\- Entre !"

Il est entrain de faire les cent pas, il a l'air un peu énervé. C'est quoi cette manie qu'ont les gens de marcher quand ils sont énervés !? C'est débile.

"Vous semblez contrarié ?

\- CONTRARIÉ ?! Tu parle si je suis contrarié ! J'ai perdu mes boucles d'oreilles préférées !"

Je n'arrive pas à retenir mon soupir et je lève les yeux au ciel. Moi ça fait une demi-heure que je me fait engueuler à cause de lui, et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, c'est me parler de ses boucles d'oreilles ? Sérieusement, je suis certain qu'il en as des centaines.

"Aide moi !

\- À quoi elles ressemblent ?

\- Elles sont bleues et elles brillent, en forme de losange.

\- Vous n'en avez pas d'autres ?

\- Bien-sûr que que si j'en ai d'autre. Mais c'est celles-là que je veux !

\- Pourquoi il vous faut celles-ci spécifiquement ?

\- Cherche au lieu de poser des questions stupides !

\- Où est-ce que vous les avez vu la dernière fois ?

\- ARRÊTE DE PARLER ET CHERCHE !"

Il se met dans tous ses états, tout ça pour des boucles d'oreilles, c'est ridicule.

En fouillant je les retrouve sur son étagère entre deux livres.

"C'est ça ?

\- Tu les as trouvé !"

Il les regarde un instant puis les accroche à ses oreilles. Il a l'air tellement heureux sur le moment, ça m'attendrit presque. Je dis bien presque, parce qu'un tic après il redevient insupportable.

"Maintenant laisse moi. Je dois me changer.

\- Très bien, votre Altesse.

\- Par contre, rassure moi, tu vas pas m'accompagner habillé de cette façon ?

\- C'est ma tenue de service.

\- Vas enfiler un truc plus décent. C'est un bal, pas un combat.

\- À vos ordres, votre majesté."

Je sors dans le couloir et je souffle. Il m'énerve ! Même pas un merci, rien ! Et en plus je ne suis pas habillé correctement pour sa royale personne.

"Quel espèce de sale petit…!

\- Hey Keith.

\- Salut Matt.

\- Alors c'est vrai...tu bosse pour le prince maintenant. Pas trop dur ?

\- C'est une galère si tu savais."

Matt est le grand frère de Pidge, il fait parti de l'équipe qui s'occupe des allers-retours entre la Terre et Altéa. Ils transmettent des messages, des marchandises, toutes ces choses.

Il me tapote l'épaule.

"Tu sais...Il est pas vraiment méchant. Il faut juste apprendre à le connaître."

Je hausse les épaules.

"Si tu le dis. Je dois me changer, sa majesté, veut que je m'habille de manière plus, je cite : décente pour le bal."

Lorsque j'arrive pour conduire le Prince à la salle de bal je dois admettre que, oui, mon cœur a raté un battement. Il est vraiment très beau. Ses cheveux sont coiffés en arrière, il porte un diadème doré avec une pierre bleue qui pend sur son front et ses vêtements sont tellement serrés que je me demande si c'est réellement supportable. Par contre ça lui fait des fesses parfaites...Mais qu'est-ce que je fais moi ?! Keith t'es pas payé pour regarder les fesses du Prince. Concentration, concentration.

Il ne sourit pas jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive à la porte de la salle, il prend une profonde inspiration et colle un sourire sur son visage en entrant… Si ça l'embête, il n'est pas obligé d'y aller, si ?

Le Roi est absent...comme souvent d'ailleurs maintenant que je me fais la remarque...Il assiste peu aux bals.

Pendant que le Prince Lance et la Princesse Allura ont des discussions typiques d'héritiers royaux, dont je me fous éperdument, je me plains avec Shiro.

Il me fait encore un peu la tête mais au moins il m'adresse la parole..

"Et là il m'a fait une crise parce que c'était ces boucles là et et pas d'autres !...J'te jure.

\- Hm ? Tu veux dire celles qu'il porte ?

\- Ouais.

\- C'est un cadeau que la Reine lui a fait, pour son seizième anniversaire.

\- La...Reine ?..."

Shiro hoche la tête et j'ai soudainement honte d'avoir été aussi médisant. Ces boucles d'oreilles, il y tient parce qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau de sa mère.

"Pas la peine de t'en vouloir. Tout le monde fait des erreurs Keith.

\- Et surtout moi...Encore désolé pour...Tu sais...l'incident.

\- Je ne suis plus fâché à ce sujet, ne t'en fais pas. Tu as de la chance que ce soit moi qui vous ai attrapé, quelqu'un d'autre aurait sûrement rapporté les faits à Kolivan."

Il me fait un petit sourire et pose sa main sur mon épaule, je lève la tête et je lui rend son sourire. J'aime pas être fâché avec mon grand frère, et puis il est tellement patient avec moi...Oui, j'ai de la chance de l'avoir.

"Changeons de sujet. Krolia sera bientôt de retour de mission, il me semble.

\- Oui !

\- Tu as hâte qu'elle rentre, hein...je ne te suffit plus p'tit frère ?

\- Mais non ! Le prend pas comme ça ! Mais tu sais bien que j'adore Maman.

\- Même quand elle essaye de te caser avec Acxa ?

\- Et si on parlait vraiment pas de ça.

\- Keith, faudrait peut-être lui dire que tu...n'aime pas les filles.

\- C'est prévu. Dans dix ans.

\- Keith…

\- Je te laisse y'a Pidge et puis…"

Je lui donne un coup de coude.

"C'est pas Adam là-bas ?"

Il se met à sourire bêtement en levant la main. Adam vient vers nous, je le salue et je les laisse seuls pour rejoindre Pidge, tout en gardant un petit œil sur le Prince.

Adam fait partie de l'équipe de Matt. Shiro et lui se plaisent mutuellement, tout le monde le sait, mais aucun n'ose faire le premier pas. C'est stupide l'amour quand même.

Le Prince danse avec sa sœur, il danse bien...Son corps est une œuvre d'art. Il bouge de manière fluide, il est vraiment très beau.

"S'il n'était pas Prince…

\- Oh non, t'es pas sérieux ?!

\- J'ai pensé à voix haute ?!

\- Oui. Faut vraiment que tu reste focus, normalement tu devrais même pas poser les yeux sur lui plus de quelques secondes.

\- Je sais. J'ai pas envie de retourner sur Terre j'te signale…Et puis c'est pas ce que tu crois. Je le surveille c'est tout.

\- C'est ça, ouais. Je le vois à ta pupille que tu le surveille pas juste. Je croyais qu'il t'énervait.

\- Il m'énerve !

\- Mouais. Mouais. T'as plus l'air d'un animal en chaleur que d'un garde du corps quand tu le regarde.

\- N'importe qu-"

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'éterniser dans notre discussion. Mais c'est pas possible, il se fiche de moi ?!

"Pidge. Faut que j'te laisse !"

Je fonce à travers les invités. Quand j'arrive à la hauteur du Prince je lui retire le verre dont il s'apprêtait à boire le contenu.

"Pardonnez moi, Altesse, mais il me semble que vous n'avez pas l'âge minimum pour ce genre de boissons.

\- De quoi j'me mêle !?

\- De ce qui me regarde : Je suis votre garde du corps, et ça implique de surveiller que vous ne faites pas de choses non recommandés à votre âge.

\- Pff. On a le même âge, lâche moi un peu.

\- ...Je suis plus âgé que vous.

\- J'ai dix-neuf deca-phoeb !

\- J'en ai vingt-et-un."

Je crois les bras, il me fusille du regard.

"Bah tu les fais pas.

\- Si vous le dites. Retournez vous amuser avec votre sœur.

\- Impossible. Elle est avec son fiancé.

\- Son...Fiancé ? Ah oui. Le Prince Lotor."

Le Prince Lotor, est le fils du Roi Zarkon, techniquement c'est un peu mon roi...Mais comme je ne suis qu'à moitié Galra je sais pas trop. Le Roi Zarkon et le Roi Alfor on passé un accord pour que leurs deux aînés se marient quand la Princesse atteindra les vingt-et-un deca-phoeb. J'avais déjà remarqué que la Princesse Allura s'entendait plus que bien avec son fiancé, y'en a qui trouve le bonheur même dans le mariage arrangé faut croire.

Le Prince Lance soupire.

"Je vais prendre l'air…"

Il se dirige vers le balcon et je le suis.

"Tu vas vraiment toujours me suivre partout ?

\- C'est mon travail."

Techniquement je ne suis pas obligé de le suivre partout à la trace. Le truc c'est que je m'en veux encore de m'avoir mal jugé pour les boucles d'oreilles et je le sens tellement solitaire et un peu...triste. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi et je vais sûrement pas lui demander, après tout ça me regarde pas.

"Mais je peux vous laissez un peu plus d'espace si...vous voulez."

Il m'a regardé avec ses yeux bleus, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de fixer ses marques altéennes qui brillent.

"Non, reste…C'est bon. Je voulais... m'excuser pour le caprice au sujet de mes bijoux. Tu sais...c'est un cadeau de ma mère. J'y tiens énormément."

Il tourne la tête, je sens qu'il a pas trop l'habitude de s'excuser.

"C'est...Ce n'est rien. Je comprends...moi aussi j'ai des objets auxquels je tiens beaucoup.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui...Comme euh...Ma lame. C'est un cadeau de ma mère."

Je sors la lame noir et mauve de son fourreau et je la lui montre.

"Oh...Elle est très jolie.

\- Vous voulez la tenir ?

\- Je peux…?

\- Bien-sûr."

Il la prend dans ses mains et l'examine un long moment avant de me la rendre. Il y a un petit instant silencieux entre nous et je me dis que finalement, ça va, il est plutôt sympa. Il me fait un petit sourire et s'approche de moi, les mains dans le dos.

"Parle moi encore un peu de toi Keith."

Il me fait un clin d'œil et penche légèrement la tête. Qu'est-ce que...quoi ?!

"De...moi ?

\- Oui, oui. Est-ce qu'il y a une jolie Galra qui te plaît ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Une humaine alors ?

\- Non, non...je-

\- Ah je sais ! Tu préfère les Altéennes ?

\- Écoutez, votre Altesse personne ne me-

\- Ou...les Altéens, au mascilin ?

-...Qu-

\- Ça va. J'ai vu comment tu me matais tout à l'heure."

Il me refait un clin d'œil et je crois que je vais fondre de honte.

"Je...Non. Je ne me serais jamais permis.

\- Pff. Menteur. Je t'ai vu faire. Mais, tu as de la chance, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt flatteur. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien à personne...Et puis avec un physique comme le mien a voir tous les jours, je comprends que tu ais envie de jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Je ne vous ai pas- Argh. Laissez tomber."

Il me sourit d'un air victorieux. J'ai tellement honte que je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Ce prince, me tape sur le système.


	4. Chapitre 3

3 : Les papillons

Aujourd'hui, Coran a donné au Prince pas mal de travail à faire, à savoir : des recherches sur le fonctionnement économique sur Terre, tous ces graphiques, je le vois bien, le font mourir d'ennui.

"Pfff...quelle corvée. Hé. Dit ! Keith, t'as grandi sur Terre non ? Tu peux pas m'aider ? Au lieu de rester planté là à me fixer.

\- Désolé votre Majesté, mais je n'ai pas les connaissances requises pour vous aider.

\- Qu'est ce que j'avais dit pour les tournures de phrases ?

\- Désolé, on m'a appris à m'adresser à vous de cette façon...je n'y peux rien.

\- C'est pas grave…Pfff.

\- Si ça vous ennuie tellement, pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas ?

\- J'ai pas le choix, ce sont mes devoirs en temps que Prince. Je dois savoir comment fonctionne l'économie et quelles sont les traditions des autres planètes avec qui nous sommes alliés…"

Je me rapproche un peu du bureau, et me positionne juste derrière son fauteuil, pour voir l'écran...c'est vrai que ça à l'air assez complexe.

"A part ça...la Terre à l'air d'être un endroit merveilleux…

\- Pas tellement. Même s'il y a de jolies choses c'est vrai.

\- Raconte moi !

\- Eh bien...je ne sais pas…

\- J'ai vu des dossiers qui parlaient de "la pluie" mais je n'ai pas bien compris ce que c'était.

\- Oh ? C'est de l'eau qui tombe du ciel.

\- Et c'est joli ?

\- Ça fait un joli son…"

Il ferme les yeux et penche la tête en arrière, je suppose qu'il essaye de s'imaginer le bruit de la pluie.

"Ça a l'air merveilleux…"

Je baisse la tête...Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de le regarder, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau…Comme une fleur, sans aucun défauts visibles.

Il ouvre un œil en souriant.

"T'es encore en train de me mater."

Mais pleines d'épines, comme son orgueil incroyable.

Je relève la tête d'un coup.

"Arrêtez de vous flatter, je regardais juste...vos fleurs, sur le balcon."

Il a l'air très peu convaincu, en même temps je ne regardait pas du tout dans cette direction là, et hausse les épaules pour reprendre son travail.

"Rends moi service et arrose les puisque tu les aimes bien et vu que t'as rien de mieux à faire."

Je soupire.

Je suis soldat, pas jardinier.

Mais j'obéis, parce qu'il a raison : Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire.

"Laaaaance !"

La Princesse entre dans la pièce, accompagnée de Shiro qui soupire, elle le tire par le bras de façon enthousiaste. Je sais qu'ils s'entendent très bien tout les deux, même si parfois la Princesse est un peu trop énergique pour lui qui est souvent fatigué.

"Oh. Tu travaille ?

\- Ouais…Tu veux pas m'aider s'il-te-plaît ma grande sœur chérie d'amour que j'aime ?

\- Ça dépend. Sur quoi travailles-tu ? Quiznak ! Le système économique terrien...Coran n'y est pas allé de main morte avec toi.

\- Princesse, votre langage…

\- Désolée, vous avez raison Shiro."

Shiro souffle en souriant. Je termine d'arroser les plantes et je les rejoins. Je fais une révérence à la princesse. Shiro me donne un coup de coude. Je chuchote un "quoi ?" il me répond "baise main." sur le même ton. J'avais oublié...Comme je suis toujours avec le Prince, et que cela ne fait pas parti du protocole pour lui, j'y pense pas forcément. Je m'applique pour embrasser délicatement la main de la Princesse.

"Je te rencontre enfin Keith. Je t'ai vu en photo grâce à Shiro et j'ai entendu parler de tes...hum...exploits.

\- C'est un honneur de vous adresser la parole Princesse Allura.

\- Dit moi Lance, il est charmant ton garde du corps, ."

Le Prince esquisse un petit sourire.

"Charmant, oui, c'est le mot."

Je réalise que le sourire est pour moi. Est-ce qu'il...non, non. Impossible. Shiro pose une main sur mon épaule.

"Nous vous laissons travailler. Keith et moi allons...garder la porte.

\- Très bien. Merci. Bien, montre moi tout ça Lance…"

Une fois hors de la pièce Shiro prend une pose plus détendue.

"Finalement ça à l'air de bien se passer entre vous…

\- Hum…? Il y a des hauts et des bas...Mais c'est déjà mieux que depuis le début de la semaine, oui."

Parfois il m'énerve...c'est vrai. Mais d'autres fois, il m'attendrit juste par sa façon de sourire.

"Krolia est rentrée.

\- C'est vrai ? Où est-ce qu'elle est ?

\- Elle fait son rapport, je pense que tu pourras passer la voir dans l'après-midi."

Ça fait deux mois, que Maman est partie, j'avais vraiment hâte qu'elle rentre.

On entend des rires résonner depuis l'intérieur.

En entrant on trouve les deux héritiers entrain de faire une bataille d'oreillers. Voir le Prince rire aux éclats...me fait sourire.

"Maman !

\- Keith !"

J'enlace ma mère un instant.

"Comment s'est passé ta mission ?

\- Très bien. Et toi ? Apparemment tu as encore été changé de poste ?

\- Je suis le garde du corps personnel du Prince Lance.

\- Toi ? Et tu as la patience de supporter son altesse royale ?

\- Parfaitement. Tu sais...il n'est pas méchant. Juste un peu... capricieux.

\- Je vois…"

Elle me sourit, et je connais trop bien ce sourire là...et je ne l'aime pas beaucoup.

"Tu n'as rien d'autre à me raconter ?

\- Non, non…

\- ...Toujours pas de petite amie à me présenter ?

\- Maman...

\- Hum...Oh ! Tu sais, Acxa est aussi de retour, tu devrais aller lui parler.

\- Oui, je le ferais.

\- Et invite la au prochain bal.

\- Maman !... Arrête d'essayer de me caser avec elle.

\- Comprends moi, j'aimerais avoir des petits enfants. Et vous feriez un si joli couple...

\- Maman, je n'ai que vingt et un ans et puis avec mon travail, j'ai pas le temps.

\- Justement. Elle est aussi soldat ça ne serait-

\- Maman, stop."

Elle lâche enfin l'affaire, même si je suis conscient que ce n'est que temporaire.

Je croise Acxa au détour d'un couloir. Oui, ok...si j'aimais les femmes... peut-être qu'avec elle ça aurait pu le faire. Mais c'est pas le cas. On est juste amis. On s'est connus à l'école de la garde. Elle m'a mis des sacrés coups à l'entraînement...je m'en rappelle encore…on discute bien et on rigole un peu. Elle me parle de sa dernière mission pour le Prince Lotor, je lui parle du Prince Lance.

"Keith.

\- Vous êtes là, Altesse.

\- Tu mettais du temps à revenir de ta visite avec ta mère donc je me suis dit que je viendrai à ta rencontre. Et je vois que tu es en bonne compagnie."

Son regard et son ton de voix sont hautains. Il m'exaspère quand il est comme ça. Acxa lui fait une révérence.

"Pardonnez moi, j'ai retardé Keith. Mais cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu.

\- Eh bien, je pense que vous l'avez assez vu pour aujourd'hui. Au revoir."

Il m'attrape par le bras et me tire à travers le couloir, j'ai à peine le temps de dire au revoir à Acxa.

"Si je peux me permettre, vous n'avez pas été très gentil.

\- J'ai pas à être gentil avec la petite amie de mon garde du corps.

\- Petite amie ? Oula ! Non ! Vous faites fausse route ! Hahaha !

\- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

\- Acxa...n'est qu'une amie.

\- Vous aviez l'air proches pour des amis !

\- Parce que je la connais depuis longtemps."

Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de lui lancer une petite pique sarcastique.

"Ne soyez pas jaloux.

\- JALOUX ?! Hn. Je vaux milles fois plus qu'elle. Je suis plus beau, plus séduisant...plus tout !"

Il boude, en croisant les bras et en fermant les yeux, comme l'enfant gâté qu'il est.

"C'est vrai, vous l'êtes."

Quiznak ! J'ai vraiment dit ça ?! Ça y est, c'est sûr. Je suis mort. Il se retourne vers moi avec un petit sourire.

"Bon, ça va. Tu es pardonné.

\- Pardonné de…?

\- D'avoir osé me faire attendre. Maintenant viens. Je vais aller me balader dans les jardins, et tu dois m'accompagner."

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

"Tout de suite votre Majesté.

\- ...Dis. Tu ne veux pas arrêter avec ça ?

\- De ?

\- Les "majesté" et "altesse", ça me gonfle.

\- Et comment voulez vous que je vous appelle ?

\- Lance. C'est mon prénom après tout.

\- D'accord, Prince Lance."

Il soupire.

"Mouais. C'est un début."

Il a passé l'après-midi à admirer les papillons dans les jardins. Je l'ai observé et encore une fois, je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que sourire. Je repensais à sa petite crise de jalousie non assumée à cause d'Acxa et j'eu l'impression que les papillons étaient à présent dans mon ventre.


	5. Chapitre 4

4 : Le thé aux pétales de roses

Ce matin, en arrivant dans la chambre du Prince, j'ai ressenti beaucoup de tristesse en lui. Il était assis sur son lit, les yeux rouges...il avait sûrement pleuré cette nuit.

"Hum...Prince L-

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU REGARDES COMME ÇA ?!"

J'ai tourné la tête avant d'ajouter :

"Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller…

\- Occupe toi de tes affaires ! Demande à ce qu'on m'amène du thé aux pétales de roses. Je vais prendre mon bain.

\- Très bien."

Il va dans sa salle de bain en faisant bien claquer la porte. J'essayais juste d'être sympa avec lui...j'ai du mal à le cerner par moment. Tant pis. Je vais lui faire monter son thé à sa majesté le Prince Lance d'Altéa le capricieux.

La domestique qui apporte le plateau, s'appelle Néa, c'est une petite Altéenne qui est nouvelle au palais, je discute un peu avec elle le temps que le Prince termine dans la salle de bains.

Quand il sort de son bain, après quand même deux bonnes heures, il se dirige directement vers le plateau posé sur son bureau.

Ok, donc pas un regard, pas un merci, rien. J'aime pas du tout quand il fait sa petite diva, il m'énerve.

Néa est hyper tendue...la pauvre. J'espère pour elle que son thé est bon.

Visiblement il ne l'est pas puisque le Prince tire une grimace de dégoût et se retourne, furieux contre Néa, tétanisée.

"C'est quoi ça !? C'est pas ce que j'ai demandé !

\- Ou-Oui...je suis désolée...m...Mais il n'y avait plus de pétales de roses alors on a dû…

\- JE VEUX MÊME PAS L'SAVOIR ! DEHORS.

\- Oui...Pardon votre Majesté."

Je reste silencieux. Elle est au bord des larmes. Elle quitte la pièce et le Prince pousse un long soupir d'exaspération. Je vois bien qu'il n'a plus envie de parler mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien dire...je ne sais pas...ce n'est pas bien de parler comme ça aux gens, Prince ou pas Prince.

"Vous avez été vraiment dur avec elle.

\- Toi, j't'ai rien demandé Keith. Maintenant tais-toi.

\- Désolé, mais avec moi ça ne marche pas. Vous pourriez être un peu plus agréable quand même.

\- J'ai pas à être agréable avec le personnel incompétent ! Pas plus avec mon garde du corps qui se permet des remarques déplacées à mon égard !"

Il s'approche de moi, une expression de colère intense sur le visage. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. S'il crois qu'il me fait peur, il se trompe.

"Peut-être que je ne ferais pas ce type de remarques si vous étiez moins odieux avec tout le monde dès que vous avez le moindre problème !

\- En même temps personne ne fait jamais l'effort de me comprendre un minimum !

\- L'univers ne tourne pas autour de vous !

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas déjà ça ?!

\- Eh bien on ne dirait pas !

\- TU N'ES QU'UN INSOLENT !

\- ET VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN PETIT ÉGOÏSTE !"

A force d'élever la voix et de nous rapprocher entre chaques phrases, on se trouve front contre front, se fixant dans les yeux. Il est essoufflé, il recule.

"Sors...SORS D'ICI ! JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR DE LA JOURNÉE !

\- C'EST PAS VOUS QUI ME FAÎTES SORTIR, C'EST MOI QUI ME TIRE !

\- TRÈS BIEN !

\- PARFAIT !"

Je fais claquer la porte et je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers le labo de Pidge.

Parfait, c'est parfait. Je le déteste tellement ! Ce sale petit égoïste qui explose sous prétexte qu'il a passé une mauvaise nuit et soit disant personne ne le comprend ! On a tous nos problèmes, c'est pas une raison pour hurler sur tout le monde !

J'entre dans le labo sans rien dire et je me roule en boule dans un coin de la pièce en marmonnant.

"Imbécile.

\- Qui est un imbécile ?"

Pidge s'est assis.e près de moi en souriant.

"Le Prince.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?"

Je lui raconte tout, sans oublier un seul détails.

"Non mais tu te rends compte Pidge ! Il est vraiment insupportable ! Je lui demande gentiment ce qu'il ne va pas et il me hurle dessus, il est désagréable avec tout le monde et il pète un câble pour tout et n'importe quoi, c'est bon, j'ai assez donné. J'arrête ! Tant pis si je dois rentrer sur Terre !

\- Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui…?

\- Non ?

\- C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de la Reine…Tu sais, ils étaient très proches. Quand elle est morte il y a deux ans...il est devenu...comme ça. Et chaque fois, à cette date, c'est encore pire."

L'histoires des boucles d'oreilles me revient en tête...Voilà pourquoi il dit que jamais personne ne le comprend.

"En fait c'est moi l'imbécile…

\- Pour le coup, oui.

\- Oh non ! Comment je vais rattraper ça !?"

Mon ami.e me regarde un air pensif Je me laisse tomber sur le dos au sol. J'ai honte d'avoir été si méchant avec lui.

"Je sais ! Il me reste des pétales de roses séchés pour mes expériences ! J'en ai pas besoin. Fais lui son thé !

\- Mais je sais pas faire ça moi !

\- Demande à Hunk de t'aider."

Iel me donne un bocal plein de pétales de roses rouges déshydratés et me pousse hors du labo.

"Allez, va te faire pardonner de ton Prince Charmant.

\- Ce n'est pas mon-

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça."

N'importe quoi ! Je m'en veux simplement de l'avoir fâché, c'est tout.

Je fonce aux cuisines et je me jette presque sur mon ami Hunk.

Hunk est altéen et c'est...le meilleur cuistot de l'univers. Il habite au palais depuis qu'il est né, c'est de famille le talent culinaire.

"Keith ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir !

\- Pitié Hunk ! Aide moi !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

Je lui explique pour la dispute et le thé, je déballe tout tellement vite que je me demande s'il comprends quelque chose…Visiblement il a compris l'essentiel, il accepte de m'aider et me serre dans ses bras.

"T'inquiète Keith ! On va régler ça ! C'est tellement beau ce que tu veux faire pour Lance !

\- Tu parles...c'est ma faute à la base.

\- Mais non. Bon ! Au travail !"

Il me donne de quoi écraser les pétales, ça va, ce n'est pas trop compliqué.

"Tu sais Keith...Je pense qu'il t'aime bien.

\- Le Prince ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ? Il me déteste j'en suis sûr et certain.

\- Il a vraiment dit "je ne veux plus te voir de la journée !" ?

\- Oui…

\- D'habitude c'est "je veux plus jamais te revoir !" avec Lance, c'est tout ou rien."

Je suis surpris d'apprendre ça. J'ai l'impression de connaître un Lance bien plus nuancé… Peut-être que c'est vrai, peut-être qu'il m'aime bien.

Après une bonne demi-heure de travail, on a terminé la mixture à faire infuser, je verse l'eau chaude dans la théière et Hunk ajoute même des gâteaux au chocolat avec le tout.

"Il aime beaucoup les aliments terriens.

\- Il adore ! Quand on était petits je volais des trucs dans la cuisine pour lui apporter quand il était puni. Hahaha !"

Ça me fait sourire de les imaginer faire les quatre cent coups tous les deux. Je fais glisser le plateau flottant au dessus de ma main et après avoir remercié Hunk, qui m'a encore plus serré dans ses bras, je me dirige vers la chambre du Prince.

Je souffle en arrivant devant sa porte.

Allez Keith. Tu peux le faire…

Je frappe tout doucement.

"C'est moi...Keith. Je peux entrer ?"

Il y a un long moment de silence puis il finit par répondre d'une toute petite voix.

"Tu peux entrer."

J'entre, il est assis sur le bord de son lit, face à la porte, je vois à son visage qu'il a pleuré. Je m'en veux tellement de lui avoir hurlé dessus. Je m'approche lentement et je baisse le plateau à sa hauteur.

"Je...j'ai fait du thé pour vous.

\- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus de pétales de roses ?

\- J'connais des gens."

Je lui fait un petit clin d'œil. Il esquisse un léger sourire. Je suis soulagé de le voir me sourire. Je lui sers une tasse de thé.

"Buvez…Ça vous fera du bien."

Il me regarde et ferme les yeux en buvant une gorgée. Le sourire de bien-être qui se dessine sur son visage n'a pas de description tant il est plaisant à voir. Je souris aussi.

"Merci Keith. Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure. Tu as raison, je ne suis qu'un égoïste.

\- Non, non, vous aviez raison, j'ai été insolent et je n'ai pas essayé de vous comprendre. Pardonnez-moi.

\- Dans ce cas, mettons nous d'accord, nous sommes fautifs tous les deux.

\- Ça me va.

\- Alors j'accepte tes excuses Keith.

\- Et moi j'accepte les vôtres."

Il me regarde intensément dans les yeux et me sourit, puis il tapote le matelas à côté de lui.

"Assied toi avec moi.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir le droit…

\- Personne ne le saura, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Bon d'accord."

Je m'installe à côté de lui.

Tout devient détendu entre nous...il me propose du thé et j'ose accepter. On boit du thé et on mange des gâteaux assis dans son lit, c'est... étrangement ordinaire.

"Tu es le premier à oser élever le ton contre moi tu sais…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. J'admire un peu ta témérité.

\- J'aimerais m'en débarrasser vous savez...

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Ça me gâche la vie parfois. Comme l'autre jour, j'ai fait un trou dans le mur d'enceinte du palais avec mon aerobike.

\- C'était toi !?

\- Ouais. Si vous aviez vu la tête de Shiro.

\- J'imagine ! Hahaha ! Oh ! Tu as dû te faire sacrément hurler dessus non ?

\- Vous plaisantez ?! Ils étaient à deux doigts de me renvoyer sur Terre mais finalement ils m'ont laissés une dernière chance... D'ailleurs...C'est comme ça que je suis devenu votre garde du corps."

Il a écarquillé les yeux, puis il a sourit en me regardant.

"Wow…Dans ce cas, je suis content que tu ais fait ce trou dans le mur.

\- Serait-ce un compliment, Prince ?

\- Peut-être bien."

L'atmosphère a changé ou c'est juste moi ?! Il se rapproche de moi, je sens ses doigts frôler les miens sur le matela.

"Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que tu m'aime bien.

\- Je crois que vous aussi vous m'aimez bien.

\- Donc on s'aime bien ?

\- On s'aime bien."

Il baisse les yeux et sourit. Ses doigts glissent entre les miens...Mais je ne bouge pas ma main, au contraire je me surprend à serrer les doigts pour réduire l'espace. On se regarde intensément...je peux voir ses joues devenir rouges, au fur et à mesure que je serre ses doigts. Un silence règne entre nous. Ce n'est pas gênant, juste un peu étrange, parce que...je ne veux pas que cette ambiance calme et douce s'arrête. Je me sens vraiment bien, là, tout de suite.

Mais elle s'arrête car on frappe à la porte, je me lève immédiatement, et le Prince souffle un grand coup.

"Oui, entrez."

C'est la jeune servante de tout à l'heure, elle n'ose pas avancer plus loin que le pas de la porte. Elle est terrifiée.

"Votre Altesse...Le dîner est prêt, votre père et votre soeur vous attendent dans la salle à manger.

\- Attend...Approche s'il-te-plaît"

Néa, un peu effrayée, obéit. Il se rapproche également d'elle et je lit un embarras intense sur le visage de la jeune fille lorsqu'il s'incline devant elle en lui embrassant la main.

"Pardonne moi d'avoir été aussi méchant avec toi, je sais que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Acceptes-tu mes excuses ?"

Elle est rouge écarlate et tremble. J'ai peur qu'elle s'évanouisse.

"Ou-Oui, bien-sûr majesté ! Puis-je...débarasser tout ceci ?

\- Bien-sûr. Merci beaucoup...Néa."

Ça y est. Elle sourit, elle est officiellement flatté. Dès qu'elle quitte la pièce je laisse échapper une réflexion.

"Quel numéro de charme, Prince Lance.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux.

\- Je ne suis pas...j'ai été surpris, c'est tout !

\- Mais bien-sûr.

\- Désolé si ça vous vexe, mais il me faudra plus qu'un joli flirt de Prince Charmant pour me séduire.

\- Serait-ce un défi ?

\- Prenez-le comme vous voulez.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est un défi."

Là, il dépose un léger baiser sur ma joue. Les battements rapides de mon coeur résonnent dans ma tête. Il me fait un petit sourire de satisfaction, je me ressaisis et je me tourne vers la porte.

"Je...Je vais...sortir...Préparez vous pour le dîner...Je vous...attend.

\- D'accord, merci Keith."

Je m'adosse au mur près de la porte et j'attend que mon coeur reprenne un rythme normal… Mais pourquoi est-ce que mon coeur s'emballe ? C'était juste un baiser sur la joue !

Non, c'était pas "juste un baiser". Sinon je ne serais pas là, en panique dans un couloir.

Ce Prince, est entrain me rendre dingue.


	6. Chapitre 5

5 : Fleurs bleues

Ça fait presque un mois que je suis son garde du corps. Et chaque jour est une nouvelle surprise. Aujourd'hui, le Prince est de très, très bonne humeur.

Je lui tiens compagnie sous le kiosque fleuri du jardin du château. De grandes plantes grimpantes sont enroulées tout autour des piliers blancs, de très jolies fleurs bleues poussent sur ces lianes. Il en cueille quelques unes.

"Je suis pas sûr que le jardinier du palais soit content que vous arrachiez les fleurs.

\- Venant de toi, c'est assez ironique.

\- Qu'insinuez vous ?

\- Rien d'important…Hum...J'aime l'odeur de celle-ci.

\- Oui...Elle sent très bon.

\- Et puis elle est magnifique tu ne trouve pas ?"

Il glisse la jolie fleur bleue dans mes cheveux, et l'espace d'un instant, je me perds dans son regard…Je tourne la tête.

"Hum...Vous devriez retourner à vos appartements pour vous préparer pour la réception de ce soir."

Le Prince a soupiré mais il a acquiescé.

"Tu as raison…"

Il passe mon bras autour du mien et on marche vers l'entrée. Ça ne me gène pas...Parce que de toute façon personne ne nous voit et que j'aime être proche de lui comme ça...Bien que je suis sûr et certain de ne pas en avoir le droit.

"Keith...Tu aime être mon garde du corps ?

\- J'ai connu pire comme poste.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Garder la porte d'enceinte du palais, ça c'était super ennuyeux. Au moins avec vous, je m'ennuie pas."

Il me fait un sourire. On ne parle plus jusqu'à ce que l'on rejoigne sa chambre, il lâche mon bras et recule.

"Bien, à plus tard.

\- Je vais passer quelques chose de plus…"décent"."

Il rit en refermant la porte.

Plus tard, quand on se rejoint, j'ai du mal à avaler ma salive...Qu'est qu'il est beau. Comment on peut être aussi beau en toute circonstances ?!

"Attention Keith, tu bave.

\- Pardonnez moi si je vous ai fixé."

J'exécute une petite révérence, en relevant les yeux je constate qu'il me montre le dos de sa main.

"Baise main."

Il me fait son sourire narquois. Je me mord la lèvre inférieure...il le fait exprès. Je souffle et je lui embrasse la main, mais pas comme je l'avais fait avec la Princesse, là, je pose bien mes lèvres sur sa peau, j'ai pas le droit de faire ça je crois. Quand je relève la tête, c'est à moi d'avoir un sourire narquois devant les rougeurs présentes sur ses joues.

"Allons...Dans la salle.

\- Je vous suit."

Je déteste les bals. Je passe mon temps assis dans un coin à surveiller le Prince. Ce soir...Pidge n'est pas là, donc je m'ennuie à mourir. Au moins le Prince s'amuse lui, c'est l'essentiel.

"Keith ! Danse avec moi !

\- Je ne suis pas autorisé à...PRINCE LANCE !"

Il n'a pas vraiment attendu ma réponse et me tirant vers lui. Oh non...les gens me regardent. Je hais les bals !

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en moque !

\- Vous avez bu ou quoi ?!

\- Non, j'ai juste envie de danser avec toi !

\- Mais vous ne préférez pas danser avec une jeune fille...qui...serait venue pour ça.

\- Non ! Je veux danser avec toi.

\- Mais je-

\- Tu es pénible avec ta timidité.

\- Je ne suis pas timide !

\- Alors c'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Je ne sais pas danser.

\- Aaaaah ! Mais fallait le dire tout de suite ! Viens."

Il me tire vers le balcon, à l'extérieur.

"Je vais t'apprendre. Donne moi ta main droite, met la gauche sur ma hanche.

\- Euh...Je ne suis pas sûr d'être autorisé à vous touch-

\- On danse Keith.

\- Mais je-

\- Silence. Bon...Je met la main sur ton épaule. Ensuite, les pas. Si j'avance d'un pas, tu recule d'un pas, et inversement. Sinon pour le reste, tu me suis. Et tu ne m'écrase pas les pieds."

Je suis super tendu, c'est compliqué de me dire que je danse avec le Prince. C'est pas très difficile, le truc c'est d'être coordonné, c'est comme le combat finalement...

"Hé ! Tu t'en sors bien. Avec un peu d'entraînement tu seras un très bon danseur.

\- Si vous le dites…"

On danse doucement, au rythme de la musique qui est assez forte pour que l'on puisse l'entendre du balcon.

La musique change, c'est encore plus lent.

"Aaah ! Ça, ça ne se danse pas dois mettre tes deux mains sur mes hanches, et je vais mettre les miennes sur tes épaules...Rapproche toi un peu."

Mon cœur s'emballe tout à coup.

Je peux sentir son parfum...sucré.

Ouah. Keith, c'est dangereux ce que tu fais là.

J'essaye de me concentrer sur autre chose, la musique, mes pas. Il se rapproche encore plus en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Je me sens bien… Peut-être un peu trop bien…

Dès que la musique s'achève je recule en me raclant la gorge.

"C'était très amusant."

Il recule également et ses yeux bleus me transpercent avant qu'il ne s'accoude à la rambarde en soufflant.

"Le ciel est vraiment magnifique ce soir...Tu ne trouve pas ?

\- Si...Il est très beau.

\- Sur Terre, on peut aussi voir les étoiles de cette façon ?

\- Oui...Mais...Ce ne sont pas les mêmes.

\- Évidemment…"

Il a regardé le ciel d'un air mélancolique un long moment, je me rapproche, nos coudes se touchent.

"Brr...Il fait froid ce soir…

\- Je peux peut-être aller vous chercher une...veste…?"

Il a posé sa tête sur mon épaule, mon premier réflexe c'est : regarder aux alentours que personne n'arrive par surprise. Super pro Keith…  
En même temps, je sais pas...Je me sens bien là.

Je me permet même un geste insensé : Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules.

"C'est déjà mieux...

\- Oh, dans ce cas c'est bien alors…"

Il se colle encore plus à moi, il pose une main sur mon torse.

"Keith…?"

Je baisse la tête vers lui, mon regard se perd dans le sien, pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui...

"Oui ?"

Il glisse sa main contre ma joue et s'avance...Est-ce qu'il...OH NON ! Je m'écarte.

"Hé ! Pourquoi tu gâche tout ?

\- Veuillez m'excuser...Je...ne peux pas. Je...Je vais..."

Je suis parti aussi vite que j'ai pu. Je dois me calmer...Il faut que je me calme et que je calme les battements de mon coeur. À force de marcher sans regarder autre chose que mes pieds...Je me suis retrouvé au kiosque de ce matin…

Les fleurs bleues brillent dans la nuit. C'est magnifique, et ça me détend. Je m'installe sur le banc en pierre blanche et je souffle un grand coup.

Inspire…

Expire…

Tout va bien…

Tout va bien…

NON ! Tout va pas bien !

Le Prince a essayé de m'embrasser ! Je suis foutu ! FOUTU ! Kolivan va me mettre un coup de pied au cul et retour sur Terre dans la soute de la prochaine navette c'est sûr !

Je me laisse tomber contre le banc en m'allongeant.

Dommage...J'aimais bien être son garde du corps finalement…Malgré tout.

Mon coeur s'est calmé, j'observe les fleurs brillantes...Ce matin, au même endroit, le moindre de ses gestes me semblait doux. Je pose mes paumes contre mes yeux. J'ai envie de pleurer.

"Merde...J'suis déçu.

\- Déçu de ?"

Je tombe au sol de surprise. Acxa est penchée sur moi en riant.

"Super le soldat d'élite qui flippe dans la nuit.

\- Te moque pas...J'étais dans mes pensées.

\- J'ai vu ça. T'es pas avec le Prince ? J'veux dire...T'es son garde du corps non ?

\- Ouais...Bah plus pour longtemps…

\- Quoi ? T'abandonne ?"

Elle s'installe sur le banc à côté de moi.

"Non...C'est pas ça...Je...C'est compliqué.

\- Hm. C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends dire ça. Il est où le Keith qui fonce tête baissé sans faire gaffe aux conséquences ?

\- Faut croire que j'ai changé.

\- Son Altesse aurait réussi à calmer notre petit rebelle ?"

Elle me met un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

"Pfff.

\- Tu vas retourner sur Terre ?

\- Ouais ou alors je vais être transféré ailleurs...Loin du château...Loin d'Altéa."

Loin de Lance.

"Et c'est ça que tu veux ?

\- Non...Je voudrais rester ici bien-sûr.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

\- B-..."

Rien.

Personne n'est au courant de rien.  
À part lui et moi, personne n'était présent...QUIZNAK ! Je suis parti en le laissant tout seul ! Mais je suis horrible ! Il doit être super mal ! Je me lève d'un coup et je commence à partir, j'arrache une fleur au passage.

"J'te laisse !

\- Tu vas faire tes bagages ?

\- JAMAIS !"

Je prend une grande respiration en frappant à la porte.

"Oui…?"

J'entre et je vois les traits de son visage se détendre, il se précipite presque vers moi, j'ai à peine le temps de refermer la porte.

"Keith ! Je suis tellement désolé ! J'aurais pas dû faire ça si soudainement si jamais j'ai-"

J'embrasse sa main et ça lui coupe la parole.

"K...Keith ?"

Je relève la tête et je plonge dans le bleu de ses yeux. Je place la fleur que j'ai cueilli plus tôt dans ses cheveux argentés, je caresse sa joue et j'essaye d'ignorer les battements rapides de mon coeur. J'observe les rougeurs apparaître sur son visage et sa bouche entrouverte de surprise. Je lui souris et je l'embrasse sur le front.

"Qu'est-ce que...ça veut dire…?"

Je prend ses mains dans les miennes.

"Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure...J'ai tout gâché...Pour être honnête, j'ai eu peur.

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- Que quelqu'un nous surprenne et que je ne puisse plus jamais vous voir.

\- Alors..?

\- Alors…"

J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis penché pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres et les battements de mon cœur avaient tellement accéléré que je n'y prêtait presque plus attention. Il a lâché mes mains pour les poser sur mes épaules, j'ai enroulé ses hanches de mes bras. Quand je recule mon visage du sien, je constate que ses yeux sont pleins de larmes, ses paupières se baissent et ses larmes coulent. Je les essuies avec mon pouce avant qu'elles n'atteignent la fin de sa joue. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, et même si le silence règne, j'ai l'impression que nous avons longuement parlé.

"Reste avec moi...Ne me laisse pas m'endormir tout seul…"

Il s'allonge et je m'assois sur le sol près du matelas, sa main serrant la mienne alors qu'il ferme les yeux en cherchant le sommeil.

Il murmure.

"J'ai remporté le défi ?"

Je lui répond sur le même ton.

"Oui…"

Et il se met à sourire, les paupières closes et le visage détendu.

Quand il finit par s'endormir, je l'embrasse sur le front, et je me résout à quitter la pièce.

Je me jette dans mon lit, j'enlace mon oreiller, mon cœur bat vite, mais peu m'importe, il a raison de battre vite.

Je m'endors en souriant…Je suis heureux ce soir.


	7. Chapitre 6

6 : Marque royale

Attention ce chapitre contient une scène de sexe

* * *

Ça fait plusieurs semaines que notre premier baiser a eu lieu et j'ai l'impression d'être sur mon nuage, tout se passe à merveille avec Lance, et par moment j'ai du mal à réaliser que tout ça est réel.

Le Prince pousse un long soupir d'exaspération.

"Rhaaa...Keeeeeith…Je vais jeter ce stupide livre par la fenêtre !

\- Voyons Prince Lance, plus vite vous finirez avec vos devoirs, plus vite vous pourrez...hum...Faire autre chose.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Autre chose."

Ses yeux s'illuminent et il se pince les lèvres avant de se replonger dans son travail en souriant, et en rougissant.

Quelques minutes, il bondit de son siège, avec un air triomphant.

"Finit !"

Il me saute au cou et m'embrasse avant de poser sa tête contre mon épaule.

"Maintenant faisons...autre chose."

Sa voix change un peu et il me fait un petit clin d'oeil en me poussant légèrement pour que je m'assois sur le lit. Il s'installe ensuite sur mes genoux, je monte mes doigts contre sa taille et je l'embrasse. On s'embrasse, longtemps, langoureusement, il embrasse bien pour un Prince censé ne jamais avoir eu d'interaction physique. Depuis que je lui ai montré comment embrasser avec la langue, j'ai l'impression qu'il progresse de jour en jour. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et il saute de mes genoux vers son bureau, et je me lève et je me colle dans le coin de la pièce.

"Oui ?

\- Majesté ? Le Roi et la Princesse vous attendent dans la salle à manger, pour le dîner.

\- Très bien...Merci."

La servante part et je souffle, le prince éclate de rire en s'approchant.

"On a eu chaud...Encore.

\- Oui...On devrait peut-être être plus...prudents.

\- Ça te ressemble pas la prudence.

\- Il faut bien que je le sois pour nous deux.

\- Ow. Tu es le Galra parfait dis moi.

\- Demi Galra. Ne vous moquez pas, je vous rappelle qu'on devrait même pas se regarder.

\- T'es pas fatigué de me vouvoyer ? J'ai mit ma langue dans ta bouche au moins cinq fois aujourd'hui.

\- J'y arrive pas...Je suis désolé.

\- C'est rien…Je comprends, j'aimerais juste que ce soit simple entre nous...Je devrais savoir que c'est impossible..."

Il baisse la tête et je la lui relève en posant mes mains sur ses joues.

"Hey...Ne dites pas ça."

Il pose ses mains sur les miennes et me regarde dans les yeux, avec un air à la fois triste et plein d'espoir. Je lui sourit mais je sais qu'il a raison : Nous deux, ça ne peut que mal finir… Je l'embrasse doucement.

Les repas de la famille royale sont toujours silencieux et froids, souvent je remarque que le roi jette un regard triste en direction de l'extrémité opposé de la grande table...l'ancienne place de la Reine. Je reste dans un coin et si Lance me regarde je lui sourit légèrement.

Quand on retourne à sa chambre il s'assoit dans son lit puis laisse tomber son dos contre le matelas en soupirant. Je verrouille la porte et je m'installe près de lui. Il me regarde avec ses yeux bleus fins et il me sourit.

"Keith…

\- Oui ?

\- Aide moi a enlever mon haut je vais mourir asphyxié.

\- Oh…Bien-sûr."

Il se redresse et je m'assois derrière lui sur le matelas. Je retire le premier bouton, au niveau de la nuque, du haut bleu clair.

"Vous devriez demander à changer pour mettre une fermeture éclair…

\- Il faudrait que je le fasse, oui."

Deuxième bouton, milieu des épaules, troisième bouton à peine plus bas.

"Vous pouvez enlever vos bras je suppose ?

\- Hmhm, oui."

Il retire les manches et baisse un peu plus le vêtement, laissant découvrir presque intégralement son dos.

"Même les marques altéennes dans le dos brillent…?

\- Oui.

\- Je...savais pas."

J'ai du mal à avaler ma salive...Même son dos est beau, j'ai envie de...OULÀ. NON. Reprend toi Keith ! C'est un Prince. Le fait qu'on s'embrasse c'est déjà trop, alors...Ça...C'est impossible. Je retire les deux derniers boutons et je me lève.

"Keith…?

\- Vous devriez vous reposer.

\- Je peux avoir un câlin avant…?

\- Mettez un haut vous allez prendre froid.

\- Si tu me prend dans tes bras ça n'arrivera pas."

Je cède. Je l'enlace, posant mes mains dans son dos, je frissonne parce que sa peau est douce…

"Tu veux pas...enlever ton haut aussi.

\- L-Lance.

\- Allez... S'il-te-plaît je veux voir…"

Je soupire en laissant ma tête tomber sur son épaule. Comment dire non à un regard bleu translucide comme le sien ?!

"Vous êtes terrible…"

Je retire mon haut noir et il me sourit, l'air satisfait. Il pose sa main sur mon torse. Ma peau m'embarrasse, blanche avec des espèces de taches mauves... héritage de mon mélange de race.

"Oh.

\- Hum...Oui ?

\- Oh…Je m'attendais à..de la fourrure.

\- Comme je suis à moitié humain, j'en ai très peu...c'est comme ça.

\- C'est déjà très bien.

\- Visiblement, vous aimez ce que vous voyez.

\- Si j'aime…? J'adore, j'a-dore."

Il promène ses doigts contre mon torse et mes poils se hérissent quand il pose sa deuxième main sur mon pectoral droit.

"Qu'est-ce que…"

Il ne répond pas et se remonte sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser mon cou, plusieurs fois, il balade ses doigts sur ma peau et son genoux est appuyé légèrement contre mon entrejambe.

"Dit moi...C'est ta lame que je sens ?"

Je sais, que ce n'est pas ma lame, et que je suis rouge, c'est sûr et certain. Il m'embrasse encore plusieurs fois dans le cou, puis mordille et suçote tout en promenant ses mains partout contre mon torse. Il monte ses doigts jusqu'à l'une de mes oreilles et la caresse doucement.

"Je…Lance...Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux arrêter maintenant pour ce soir."

Il se recule de moi et s'assoit sur son lit, il tient mes mains dans les siennes.

"Keith…"

Sa voix est douce.

"Keith…"

Il me tire lentement vers lui. Son regard est planté dans le mien, ses yeux brillent de désir. Je fond…Je vais craquer.

"Keith…"

Il m'embrasse...Ça y est, je craque.

"Keith…? Tu...C'est quoi ce regard ? Keith ? Tu me fais p- HAAAA !"

J'ai passé ma main sous son pantalon, mais au dessus de son sous-vêtement, je baisse son bas pour ne pas être coincé entre deux tissus. Il pousse un petit cri aigu. Je réalise que j'ai été peut-être un peu brutal...

"Pardon, Mon Prince...C'était instinctif.

\- Tu as commencé...Termine."

Je me mord les lèvres.

"T'en fais pas pour ça...Je finis toujours ce que je commence.

\- Ah...ça y est.

\- Quoi…?

\- Tu me tutoie."

Il me sourit et je l'embrasse, j'adore l'embrasser. Je baisse son sous-vêtement, je savais déjà que les altéens ont des marques sur leurs organes génitaux mais les siennes sont différentes : on dirait des plantes grimpantes…

"Tu peux...arrêter de fixer. Ça me gêne…"

Ses joues sont rouges.

"Excuse moi."

J'embrasse son gland et il pousse un léger gémissement. J'imagine que c'est sa toute première fois...Je dois y aller plus doucement...de la douceur Keith, de la douceur. J'embrasse encore, et j'ouvre légèrement mes lèvres pour faire passer ma langue hors de ma bouche. Je lèche a partir de la base vers le haut, en suivant les traits des marques. Il gémit de plus en plus et je vois ses doigts s'accrocher aux draps. Je m'arrête et je relève les yeux vers son visage : lèvres entrouvertes, paupières à moitié closes. Je m'en sors bien. Je le prend totalement dans ma bouche, lui arrachant un cri.

"Keeeiiith…!"

J'essaye de me concentrer sur mes dents pour ne pas que leurs pointes entrent en contact avec sa chair, ignorant que de mon côté, j'ai du mal à me contenir dans mes vêtements. Je fais encore quelques va-et-viens avec la bouche puis je le lâche et me redresse un peu pour retirer mes derniers habits. Je le vois se relever, sans doute pour regarder mon sexe.

"Quiznak ! Tu... c'est énorme…?!

\- Tu exagère. Je suis dans la moyenne.

\- La moyenne Galra.

\- Respire…Je vais pas y aller directement.

\- Ah...Évidemment je le savais."

Ça y est, j'en suis sûr. C'est sa toute première fois. Je me penche et nos deux organes se touchent. Je nous caresse en même temps avec ma main.

"Ha…! Hn...Haaa…!

\- Hn…"

Nos fluides se mélangent et j'en profite pour frotter mes doigts afin qu'ils soient humidifiés.

"Qu'est-ce que tu…? Hm...hn."

Je pose mon majeur contre son anus et je caresse doucement l'entrée sans l'enfoncer, peu a peu il s'enfonce de lui même. Je bouge mon doigt d'abord très lentement puis un peu plus vite, j'ajoute un second doigt et tout en me concentrant sur la respiration saccadée et les gémissements de Lance j'accélère mes mouvements. Je retire mes doigts. Ça m'a l'air bon…? J'attrape ses jambes pour les écarter encore un peu. Je frotte mon pénis contre sa chair pour l'humidifier encore et j'essaye de le pénétrer.

"Attend ! Attend ! Attend !..."

Je m'arrête et je le regarde, il tourne les yeux, ses joues sont vraiment très rouges, j'ai l'impression que ses marques brillent encore plus.

"Tu peux...Tenir ma main…?"

Je souris, je lâche sa jambe gauche et je entrecroise mes doigts avec les siens. Il a l'air un peu plus rassuré et pose sa main droite sur mon épaule. Il a un petit rire en murmure.

"On dirait qu'on danse…"

Je me penche et je l'embrasse. Nous échangeons un contacte visuel et il hoche la tête, j'entre en lui sans difficulté.

"Hn...Ha...T'es...C'est gros...M...Mais...haaaa…"

Un joli filet de bave s'échappe de sa bouche. Je crois que je suis dans le même état.

"T'es...serré...putain…"

Au début j'y vais doucement, d'abord parce que je ne veux pas lui mal, mais aussi parce que je sens que si j'y vais rapidement je vais atteindre l'orgasme en quelques secondes, tant il est serré...et chaud...Et...Même en bougeant lentement j'ai l'impression que je vais venir.

"Plus...Vite ! Keith !..."

Je serre sa main, j'accélère mes mouvement en soufflant. Ne vient pas, ne vient pas, ne vient pas...Oh quiznaaaaaaak…Le Prince hurle tellement que j'ai du mal à me concentrer pour me contenir. Sa main droite griffe mon épaule...Il fait un long gémissement.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa….! Keeeeiiiiiiith !"

Il atteint l'orgasme et le spasme qui parcours son corps déclenche le mien, je me retire au dernier moment pour ne pas venir en lui.

Ma tête tourne, je suis essoufflé, lui aussi. Je m'allonge près de lui et je m'endors presque immédiatement, tenant toujours sa main dans la mienne.

J'ouvre les yeux péniblement, et je les referme. Je sens qu'il embrasse mon épaule, et ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille.

"Hm.

\- Bonjour.

\- HnHm…"

Il me lâche et pose ses coudes sur ma hanche comme je suis allongé sur le côté.

"C'est spécifique aux Galra d'être grognon le matin ou aux humains ?"

J'ouvre les yeux et je l'attrape par surprise pour le faire basculer devant moi.

"Non, c'est juste moi."

Il rit, je l'embrasse. Il s'allonge sur le ventre et je promène mes doigts contre son dos, suivant le schéma de ses marques bleues, je passe sur celle du bas de son dos, en forme d'un espèce de V.

"Je n'avais jamais vu cette marque sur d'autres Altéens...Et pourtant j'en ai vu des dos d'Altéens."

Il me regarde d'un air las, j'ai un rire nerveux, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis là ?!

"Je veux dire...dans des livres sur l'anatomie Altéenne."

Il hausse un sourcil et j'ai un autre rire nerveux. Je l'embrasse sur la joue.

"Tu es magnifique tu sais ?

\- Bien rattrapé. Cette marque est spécifique aux membres de la famille royale.

\- Oh...Tout s'explique.

\- Hm, hm...C'était...bien hier soir.

\- Ça va niveau douleur ?

\- J'ai pas encore essayé de m'asseoir mais je pense que ça va…

\- Ça fait toujours mal la première fois.

\- COMMENT TU SAIS ?!

\- Hahaha ! Lance ? T'es Prince, t'as dix-neuf deca-phoebe et ta technique pour m'allumer c'était digne d'un mauvais livre érotique que tu as sûrement lu quand tu avais quatorze deca-phoebe.

\- N'importe quoi...J'en avais quinze."

J'éclate de rire, Lance s'énerve et passe au dessus de moi pour me donner des petits coups de poing sur le torse.

"C'est pas drôle ! Arrête de rire !"

Il abandonne finalement et se contente de s'allonger sur moi.

"On recommence ce soir ?

\- Hahaha...Peut-être, si t'es sage aujourd'hui.

\- Pff, regardez qui dit ça !

\- Justement je suis bien placé pour parler."

Il me tire la langue et je touche son nez avec mon index. J'aime cette ambiance insouciante et enfantine, ce matin...Et puis le retour à la réalité...On frappe à la porte. On se regarde, on panique ! Je ramasse vite mes vêtements éparpillés au sol et je fonce me planquer dans l'armoire de Lance.

"Oui ?

\- Majesté…? Oh, je vous ai réveillé ?

\- Non, non. J'étais sur le point de me lever. C'est pourquoi ?

\- Je venais vous avertir de l'arrivée de la Princesse Shay de Balmera au palais, ainsi que du Prince Kinkade de la Terre d'ici quelques heures...Votre présence sera requise pour les accueillir…

\- Très bien, je vais me préparer...Merci."

Mon coeur bat vite, j'ai l'impression que l'armoire peut s'ouvrir à tout instant.

"Une dernière chose votre Altesse...Avez-vous prévu une tenue pour la grande réception de ce soir ? Souhaitez vous que je lave quelque chose ?

\- NON !...euh...Je...non, non…Je n'ai rien prévu. Je vais voir et vous mettre au courant. Merci, vous pouvez disposer.

\- Oh...Très bien."

La porte de l'armoire s'ouvre sur Lance, qui souffle.

"Tout va bien…?

\- J'ai eu la peur de ma vie...Elle a failli ouvrir le placard, et je pense qu'elle se serait évanouie...Ou alors elle aurait adoré.

\- Concentration, ton Altesse, mes yeux sont en haut.

\- Hm,hm...Je sais. Pousse toi un peu que je vois si l'armoire est confortable.

\- Lance ! On a pas le temps pour...Ça…"

Il embrasse mon cou.

"D'accord...Juste un bisou ou deux...ou trois…"

On prend un bain ensemble, sa tête se pose sur mon épaule et je souffle de bien-être.

"C'est génial n'est-ce pas…?

\- C'est la sensation la plus agréable du monde...Après celle de t'embrasser. Mon Prince…"

On s'embrasse...J'aimerais que ces moments là...durent toujours.

La Princesse Shay de Balmera semble connaître le Prince depuis longtemps, au vu de l'accueil qu'il lui fait. Ils se prennent dans les bras et elle le soulève et le fait tourner.

"Laaance ! Tu m'as manqué !

\- Toi aussi Shay ! Je vais pleurer…

\- Non ! Ne pleure paaaas !"

Je souris, ils sont adorable. Plus tard, il m'explique qu'ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance, quand la Reine était encore vivante le Roi et la Reine de Balmera venaient au palais à chacun de ses anniversaires. Je comprends mieux.

L'arrivé du Prince Kinkade est radicalement différente… Le Prince Kinkade est une beauté masculine, il est...très viril, sa peau brune, son corps musclé et ses cheveux bouclés me rappellent combien je suis gay. Mon admiration disparaît dès l'instant où il prend la main de Lance dans la sienne et qu'il l'embrasse. Nan mais il se prend pour qui lui ?! Pas touche à mon Prince ! Lance lui fait un grand sourire. Ça m'énerve ! Je crois que c'est visible puisque Acxa s'est glissée près de moi et me donne un petit coup de coude.

"Pst...Desserre les dents...Je sais que ça t'énerve mais ça marche comme ça la royauté.

\- C'est pas dans le protocole pour les princes, il est pas obligé de lui baiser la main, il le fait exprès…

\- Grogne pas comme ça, et redresse ton col…t'as un énorme suçon dans le cou.

\- Quiznak…

\- Haha. Alors tu t'es bien amusé hier ? Ou ce matin ?

\- Les deux.

\- Je rêve."

Je la regarde en souriant, elle hausse les sourcils.

"Shiro le sais ?

\- Ah, non. Je tiens à la vie.

\- Oh...je sais pas...Il arrive et il a pas l'air content…

\- Quoi ?!"

Mon frère débarque, le visage complètement fermé et m'attrape par le bras, il me tire vers le couloir. Je lance un regard de détresse à Acxa qui me fait une grimace d'inquiétude.

"Shi-

\- Qui t'as fait ce suçon ?

\- ...heu...Un mec. Un gars qui fait parti des servants du palais...Un altéen totalement lambda que personne ne connais…

\- C'est le Prince ?

\- QUOI ? Noooon ! Non, bien-sûr que non enfin pourquoi tu crois ça ? Y'a pas moyen que ce soit le Prince, j'veux dire...wow ! C'est le Prince enfin ! Jamais ça pourrait être lui...C'est improbable, totalement impossible...OUI C'EST LUI ME TUE PAS PAR PITIÉ !"

Il pousse un râle d'exaspération.

"C'est pas vrai...Keith !"

Je baisse les oreilles, j'ai un peu peur.

"Depuis combien de temps…?

\- Environ un phoebe…?"

Il souffle et passe sa main dans ses cheveux et sur son visage.

"Qui est au courant ?

\- Toi...Et Acxa...Et peut-être que Pidge a des doutes.

\- D'accord...Te fais pas chopper.

\- C...C'est tout ?

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- T'es pas...furieux ?

\- Si ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Si vous vous aimez...Personne peut rien faire...Si vous ne vous faites pas prendre...Tout ira bien. Ça l'air d'être bénéfique pour toi et pour lui. Mais faites attention."

Je me jette dans ses bras.

"Merci ! Merci ! Merci…"

Le Prince Lance et moi n'avons aucun moment à nous jusqu'au bal, je boue intérieurement de le voir sourire avec le Prince de la Terre. Je marche en retrait d'eux, c'est pratique d'être le garde du corps de votre petit ami pour ne pas avoir à le lâcher d'une semelle.

Mon plan de déroulait à merveille, jusqu'à ce qu'en entrant dans la salle de bal, la Princesse Allura m'attrape par le bras.

"Cher frère, permet moi de t'emprunter un moment ton charmant garde du corps. Tu es entre de bonnes mains avec le Prince Kinkade, je vous fait confiance pour bien vous occuper de mon frère !"

Le Prince Kinkade hoche simplement la tête avec un visage stoïque, puis il tourne les yeux vers Lance en souriant. Lance me regarde, un peu désolé et la Princesse me tire avec elle. J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe un truc, ça me plaît pas du tout.

"Dis moi Keith...Tu ne trouve pas que mon frère et le Prince Kinkade feraient un magnifique couple ?"

Je fronce les sourcils. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

"Je ne sais pas Princesse, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention."

Elle me regarde avec un peu d'incompréhension. Nous sommes rejoint par le Prince Lotor qui prend la main de sa fiancée, la faisant lâcher mon bras.

"Te voilà Allura, je t'ai cherché partout. Tu étais en bonne compagnie."

Je fais une révérence pour le saluer.

"Prince Lotor."

Il hoche la tête en me souriant, la Princesse pose sa tête contre son épaule.

"Pardonne moi, mon amour...Mais je disais à Keith que Lance et le Prince Kinkade ferait un très joli couple.

\- C'est vrai, de plus politiquement ce serait avantageux. Après tout Altéa et la Terre sont alliées depuis longtemps.

\- Tout comme notre mariage confirmera à merveille l'alliance du peuple Galra et Altéen.

\- Exactement."

Je détourne le regard, la Princesse et lui échangent un baiser. Imaginer Kinkade et Lance ensemble me donne une boule au ventre. Je les vois au loin, le Prince Kinkade sourit pendant que Lance lui parle, ils rient.

"Keith, cela ne te dérange pas de leur laisser un peu d'espace ce soir ? Histoire de laisser les choses se faire.

\- Non, bien-sûr Majesté."

J'ai un léger pincement au cœur. Si, ça me dérange !

Je passe la soirée aux côtés d'Acxa qui me console comme elle peut. Finalement elle doit me laisser car Lotor la demande. Je me retrouve seul : Lance danse avec Kinkade, j'ai envie de frapper dans un mur. Au lieu de ça je me goinfre au buffet en grognant.

"Salut Keith."

Je me retourne furieusement avant de remarquer qu'il s'agit de Hunk, je me calme.

"Salut Hunk…

\- Ça va pas mon pote ?

\- Si, si...Je laisse juste de l'espace aux deux Princes.

\- Je vois...Je comprends ce que tu ressens."

Je le regarde sans trop comprendre, il passe sa main dans sa nuque.

"Ouais...La Princesse Shay...Je la trouve...Tu vois. Mais c'est une Princesse, et moi un cuisinier...On a rien en commun."

J'esquisse un petit sourire, il me le rend et hausse les épaules.

"Donc, je comprend."

J'allais ajouter quelque chose mais nous sommes interrompu par l'arrivée de la Princesses Shay...Par "on" Je veux dire Hunk. IL est comme hypnotisé en la regardant. Elle hésite entre les différents amuse-bouches. Je donne un coup d'épaule à Hunk.

"Vas-y."

Il me regarde et avale sa salive avant d'oser y aller.

"Bonsoir Princesse. Je vous conseille les toasts de Mardak.

\- Hum ? Oh ! Merci. Je vais prendre ça."

Elle prend une bouchée.

"C'est excellent !

\- C'est moi qui les ai fait…

\- C'est vrai ? Mais vous avez énormément de talent !"

Ils commencent à se parler, les joues de Hunk virent au rouge au fur et à mesure de leur conversation, je m'éclipse discrètement.

Je me sens plus calme, malgré le fait qu'ils dansent encore l'un avec l'autre. Une idée me vient quand je croise Adam.

"Adam ! Je te cherchais ! Shiro m'a dit qu'il voulait te parler sur le balcon.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Je..j'y vais alors. Merci."

Ensuite je rejoins Shiro avec mon plus bel air innocent.

"Y'a Adam qui veut te parler sur le balcon.

\- ...Oh ?

\- Ouais…

\- D'accord. Merci Keith."

Je le regarde rejoindre son amour caché de presque toujours, ses joues sont rouges, je trouve ça moins stupide qu'avant...je dois être amoureux aussi moi.

Je me planque dans un coin pour les observer et alors je m'attendais à les voir parler de façon gênante / gênée je les trouve entrain de s'embrasser à pleine bouche, je pouffe en silence. Au moins ça a marché.

Quand je retourne à la salle principale quelqu'un m'agrippe le bras et je me retrouve caché dans les grands rideaux rouges enroulés. Lance m'embrasse et pousse un long soupir de soulagement.

"Ça fait du bien…"

Je rit. Il m'enlace.

"Tu m'as manqué toute la soirée.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

\- Keith, je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi…"

On s'embrasse et mon cœur bat fortement dans ma poitrine. Je sais très bien que je prend un risque mais je crois que je m'en fous, comme la plupart des risques que je prends : Je sais que ça vaut le coup. Peu importe les obstacles si je peux être avec Lance...je me battrais pour ça, pour continuer à être heureux avec lui.


	8. Chapitre 7

7 : Des fleurs pour la Reine

Ça fait presque un deca-phoebe que je suis avec Lance, en secret. Ce soir...c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de la Reine. Il s'est endormi en pleurs et je me sens mal de m'éclipser...Je l'embrasse sur la joue et je sors de sa chambre, puis du palais.

Je ne suis jamais allé me recueillir sur la tombe de la Reine Lurana. Je ne sais pas pourquoi…Je pose un bouquet de fleur sur la pierre tombale en m'accroupissant.

"Bonsoir votre Majesté...Vous vous souvenez de moi..?"

Comme si j'attendais une réponse.

Je m'assois en tailleur devant la pierre blanche.

"Pardonnez moi de ne pas être venu avant...Je ne m'en sentais pas le courage. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui c'est devenu important. Je me demande si de là où vous êtes vous savez ce qu'il se passe entre votre fils et moi…? Est-ce que vous m'en voulez ?...Non, impossible. Je suis sûr que vous auriez compris...Vous compreniez toujours tout."

Je parle tout seul, mais ça ne me gène pas.

"J'ai apporté de la lavande, c'est votre fleur préférée...Eh oui...Je m'en souviens."

La première fois que j'ai rencontré la Reine, j'avais seize ans, je venais d'entrer à l'école de la garde et je détestais l'autorité...Donc j'étais souvent puni. Ce jour là...J'avais été viré du cours pour la journée. J'étais fou de rage, je ne sais même plus ce qu'il s'était passé. J'étais dans les jardins entrain de marcher en tapant des pieds. J'avais vu un parterre de fleurs mauves et je ne sais pas pourquoi...elles m'énervaient. J'ai levé mon pied pour les écraser et une voix a retenti au loin avant que je ne pose ma semelle contre les plantes.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait ces pauvres fleurs ?

\- En quoi ça vous regar-"

En me retournant, j'avais perdu ma langue, je me suis jeté à genoux pour faire une révérence. Mon coeur avait raté un battement.

"Pardonnez moi ma Reine…"

Une main se posa contre mes cheveux. C'était un toucher chaud et doux.

"Relève toi jeune soldat…"

Je me suis redressé et j'ai pu voir le visage angélique de la Reine Lurana, elle avait des marques altéennes roses sous de magnifiques yeux bleus et un sourire chaleureux. Ses longs cheveux argentés étaient attachés dans une queue-de-cheval haute. Elle portait une longue robe mauve pâle qui s'accordait parfaitement avec sa peau bronzée.

"Quel est ton nom…?

\- Keith, votre Altesse.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Seize deca-phoebe.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais écraser mes fleurs préférée Keith ?

\- Je...J'étais...En colère. Veuillez m'excusez je vous en supplie...Sinon je vais encore me faire engueuler.

\- Adapte ton langage ! Tu es en présence de la Reine !

\- Voyons, c'est un langage tout à fait normal pour un jeune homme de cet âge."

Elle se tourna vers son garde du corps.

"Laissez nous un peu seuls je vous prie.

\- À vos ordres, Majesté.

\- Suis moi Keith.

\- Ou...Oui."

Elle m'avait conduit à un coin du jardin du palais dans lequel il y avait comme un champs de lavande. Elle s'était assise au milieu des fleurs et m'avait invité à l'imiter...J'avais obéis, sans trop savoir pourquoi...

"J'adore ces fleurs.

\- C'est…

\- Les même que celles que tu voulais piétiner ? Oui.

\- Je suis désolé votre Altesse…

\- Ne t'excuse pas, je ne suis pas en colère.

\- Mais j'ai faillit écraser vos fleurs préférées…

\- Keith, je suis une Reine...Mais je suis également une mère, et je sais bien que derrière la colère des jeunes garçons comme toi...Il y a toujours quelque chose."

Sa voix si gentille m'avait attendri, j'étais touché par sa compassion. À cette période, j'étais très sensible, j'avais perdu mon père et ma mère n'était que peu présente dans ma vie. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, elle me fit un grand sourire.

"Tu me rappelle mon fils…

\- Le Prince Lance ?

\- Oui...En ce moment, il est...souvent en colère.

\- Il doit avoir ses raisons.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi. Vous pourriez êtres bons amis tous les deux, j'en suis sûre."

J'avais haussé un sourcil et elle avait rit.

"Ces fleurs de lavandes sont originaires de la Terre...Tu connais la Terre ?

\- Oui...J'y ai grandi...Mon père était humain.

\- Était…?

\- Il est mort il y a un an. J'ai suivi mon frère à Altéa pour me rapprocher de ma mère…On voit bien que je ne suis pas un Galra "pur"...C'est peut-être pour ça que les autres me voient comme un moins que rien."

J'avais commencé à pleurer.

"Pourquoi je vous raconte ça moi ? Désolé !

\- Mais non, voyons Keith...Si tu as besoin de te confier, je t'écoute. Et puis n'écoute pas les autres...Je suis sûre que tu as un très grand potentiel...Il faut que tu l'exploite !"

Elle m'avait souri et avait caressé ma joue. Je m'étais senti bien là, assis dans ce champs de fleurs avec la Reine.

À partir de ce jour, la Reine s'était prise d'affection pour moi, et moi pour elle. On se rencontrait souvent au milieu des fleurs mauves. Elle me parlait de sa vie au palais, et je lui parlais de mes bêtises à la garde, ça la faisait rire.

"Hahaha ! Oh...Keith...Tu es terrible !

\- C'est marrant Kolivan a dit exactement la même chose ce matin…

\- Hahahaha ! Oh...Keith."

J'aimais qu'elle touche mes cheveux affectueusement, souvent je lui trouvais un regard triste.

"Majesté…?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi...vous êtes si gentille avec moi ?

\- Parce que ça me fait du bien de parler avec toi. Et puis...Je sens que ça te fais du bien aussi.

\- C'est vrai. Oh ! Il y a un tournoi de combat organisé en fin de movement !

\- J'ai entendu parler de ça...Tu y participe ?

\- Oui ! Vous serez là ?

\- Évidemment, avec le Roi, la Princesse et le Prince.

\- Vous...m'encouragerez ?

\- Je n'en ai pas le droit mais sache que dans mon coeur tu seras mon favori de la compétition."

Le jour du tournoi, j'avais gagné. Le Prince n'était pas venu...Plus tard la Reine avait expliqué qu'il avait été privé de sortie par le Roi.

"Même les Princes sont punis ?

\- Hahaha…! Oui, Keith. Les Princes aussi font des bêtises."

Ma proximité avec la Reine Lurana avait finit par se faire connaître de mes camarades, Acxa comprenait mon besoin d'avoir un "parent de substitution" mais les autres riaient de tout ça, et si habituellement je m'en moquais, un jour j'avais fini par exploser. J'avais encore fait une bêtise à un entraînement et j'avais été puni d'une corvé de nettoyage des vestiaires pour le reste de la journée.

"Hé Keith ! T'as oublié une tâche là !"

Je ravalais ma fierté et je ne répondais pas aux provocations, mais l'envie ne m'en manquait pas.

"Arrête de l'embêter. Après il va encore aller chialer dans les jupes de la Reine."

J'avais frappé cet espèce de crétin au visage...Faisant durer ma punition jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Je n'avais jamais osé en parler à la Reine.

L'année suivante, j'étais toujours aussi proche d'elle et j'avais également noué de nouveaux liens avec ma mère, c'est à cette période qu'elle avait commencé à vouloir me caser avec Acxa...Quand je racontais ça à la Reine Lurana elle riait.

"Pourquoi tu râle sans arrêt à ce propos ? Je croyais que tu aimais bien cette Acxa ?

\- Oui...Mais pas de cette façon.

\- Pourtant elle est charmante. Non ?

\- Si mais...Vous savez...Je...Enfin c'est juste une amie.

\- Les filles ce n'est pas trop ton truc c'est ça ?"

Elle m'avait fait un clin d'oeil et j'avais sourit. Ça faisait du bien qu'on me comprenne. Son sourire s'était évanoui.

"Majesté…? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller…

\- Oh...Ce n'est rien. Je me suis un peu disputée avec mon fils. Il est en colère après moi parce que je ne passe plus autant de temps avec lui. J'aimerais tellement lui dire la vérité mais je ne peux pas.

\- La vérité ?"

Elle baissa les yeux et me tourna le dos, elle avait baissé légèrement la manche de sa robe pour me montrer son épaule : Elle n'avait pas de marques.

"Vous…?

\- Je suis une fleur sans couleur Keith…

\- Est-ce que c'est grave ?

\- Disons que...Je me fanerai plus vite."

J'étais tellement triste que je me suis jeté dans ses bras, en pleurant. Elle avait caressé mes cheveux tout doucement pour me consoler.

"Ne pleure pas Keith…"

J'avais dix-sept ans, et apprendre la future perte de cette femme que j'aimais à présent comme une mère m'avait brisé le coeur. J'avais pris conscience de tout l'attachement que j'avais pour elle en apprenant qu'un jour, elle disparaîtrait.

"Reine Lurana ! Ça y est ! Ça y est !"

J'avais dix-huit ans et j'avais enfin réussi l'examen pour devenir officiellement soldat, j'avais réussi à me retenir de ne pas lui sauter dans les bras devant son garde du corps mais je n'avais pas pu contenir ma joie en lui montrant ma feuille de résultat. C'est elle qui m'avait pris dans ses bras.

"Je suis tellement fière de toi Keith ! Je savais que tu y arriverais !

\- Vous viendrez à la remise du diplôme ?

\- Bien-sûr !"

Le garde du corps m'avait regardé bizarrement mais je l'avais ignoré en enlaçant la Reine en retour.

Si toute la famille royale était présente, je savais que le sourire de la Reine m'étais destiné. Le Prince n'avait encore pas été présent. Il était à nouveau puni, je m'étais demandé ce qu'il avait bien pu faire…

Peu à peu...La Reine sortait de moins en moins, j'avais entendu dire par Pidge qu'elle ne marchait plus, elle se contentait de regarder les jardins par la fenêtre. Du haut de mes dix-neuf ans, j'avais décidé de faire quelque chose pour elle, peu m'importait les risques.

J'avais frappé à la porte de la Reine Lurana tout doucement.

"Oui…?

\- Bonjour Ma Reine.

\- Keith ! Oh...Je suis heureuse de te voir ! Approche !"

Elle était assise dans un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre, je m'étais accroupis près d'elle. Elle caressa mes cheveux puis ma joue.

"Tu as tellement en grandis en seulement quelques phoebe…

\- Vous n'avez pas changé...Vous êtes toujours aussi belle.

\- Vilain flatteur. Pardonne moi mon absence. Je ne peux plus me déplacer...Tu m'as manqué.

\- Vous m'avez manqué aussi…

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici ! Comment as-tu fais ?

\- Je connais des gens."

Je lui avait fait un clin d'oeil.

"Hahaha ! Keith...Tu es terrible.

\- Je vous ai apporté des fleurs.

\- Oh...de la lavande. Elles sont magnifiques. Merci Keith.

\- Je vais les mettre dans ce vase ça ira ?

\- Oui, oui…"

J'avais mis les fleurs dans de l'eau et je retournais vite auprès d'elle.

"Tu as fait des bêtises dernièrement ?

\- Oui, hier j'ai fait exploser un truc dans la salle d'armes...J'avais mal rangé certaines munitions. Heureusement je n'ai blessé personne.

\- Keith tu es-

\- Terrible je sais !"

On avait rit et elle commença à pleurer sans que je ne comprenne trop.

"Ne pleurez pas ma Reine…

\- Donne moi ta main Keith."

Elle serra ma main dans les siennes et ses larmes coulèrent un peu plus.

"Écoute moi bien…

\- Oui…?

\- Soit toujours ce jeune homme intrépide et sans limites, ne change pas...Jamais ! Promet le moi…

\- Je vous le promet…

\- Quoi que tu fasse fait le à fond, toujours...Promet le moi.

\- Je vous le promet."

J'avais ensuite posé ma tête contre ses genoux et elle avait plongé ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour les caresser. J'avais commencé à pleurer aussi.

"Ne pleure pas...

\- Je peux pas...Je vous aime trop.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup Keith…"

Elle me releva la tête et m'embrassa sur le front. J'avais caressé sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle me fit un petit sourire en essuyant les miennes. Nous étions resté là, à nous regarder et nous sourire en silence, parce qu'après de tels mots échangés, il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter.

Ce fut la dernière fois que je vit la Reine.

J'ouvre les yeux, je me suis endormi, les bras croisés contre la pierre tombale.

"Désolé Majesté…"

Je me suis levé et j'ai touché la pierre blanche une dernière fois avant de repartir.

"Je reviendrais bientôt je vous le jure…"

J'entre dans la chambre du Prince sans faire de bruit et je m'allonge contre lui, tout doucement, il grogne et marmonne quelque chose, j'ai dû le réveiller en entrant dans le lit. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et j'enroule mes bras autour de lui.

"Hn...Keith…

\- Rendors toi mon Prince…Je t'aime."

Il esquisse un sourire et se rendort presque immédiatement.

Je me suis endormi contre lui, en le serrant dans mes bras. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte que j'avais les larmes aux yeux.


End file.
